


Lies to Find the Truth

by BigBlue82



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Cancer Arc (X-Files), F/M, Porn with Feelings, redux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBlue82/pseuds/BigBlue82
Summary: Between the opening scenes of Season 5's episode REDUX, Mulder and Scully hatch a risky plan, while Scully deals with her cancer.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	Lies to Find the Truth

“Mulder, we can’t go to the Bureau making these accusations.”

“No,” he said. “But as they lie to us, we can lie to them. A lie to find the truth.”

Scully swallowed hard, forcing her breath to remain steady. It wasn’t the first time he’d asked her to do something this reckless, to put her reputation and her life on the line for his quest. But now that the cancer cells were rushing through her body with every beat of her heart, it might very well be the last time she could follow him down this path.

Mulder stared up at her, determination hardening his hazel eyes.

“Scully, if we can expose these men, if we find out what they did to you, what they  _ truly _ did. . . .” 

She pressed her lips together as her own resolve strengthened. It was everything she hadn’t expected to want or need in her life. The answers to fill in the blank spot in her mind. A cure. Justice.

After spending four years playing Sancho to his Quixote, she’d finally found herself in a place with nothing left to lose and everything to gain.

“What do you need?” she asked.

His shoulders sagged in relief and he stood, pacing toward the refrigerator and back while he thought through the details. “A head start.”

“Something tells me I’m going to need some wine for this.”

Scully rose and grabbed a bottle of Merlot from the rack. She drove in the corkscrew and tugged, but the cork refused to budge. Readjusting her grip, she tried again, straining until her partner smoothed his warm fingers over hers. He took the bottle and removed the cork with a twist and a dull  _ pop _ . 

They went over the plan while they drank. It was crazy, and dangerous. But it was their only chance. If she could give him enough time to work under the radar, they might finally be able to uncover the truth.

A glimmer of hope lit within her, but she smothered it before it had any time to catch and grow. If working with Mulder had taught her anything, it was that the truth was elusive, like trying to keep a wave upon the sand. Music danced through her head, and she imagined the nuns from her school days singing,  _ how do you solve a problem like Fox Mulder? _

“Space Cadet Scully, this is Houston. Do you copy?”

“Hmm?” She turned on the couch and tucked her bare feet up under her partner’s thigh, searching for warmth. 

“You were smiling.”

“I was?”

He took the glass from her hand and finished off the last of her wine. “It’s late, you should get some rest.”

“ _ The Sound of Music, _ ” she told him.

“What about it?”

“What I was thinking about just now.” She studied his elegant profile, the shadow shading his strong jawline. “All this time, you’ve been searching for the truth, Mulder. How do you know you’re not just trying to catch moonbeams?”

His jaw ticked.

“Somebody’s responsible for my sister, Scully.” He fixed his gaze on her, stealing her breath with a simple glance. “Somebody’s responsible for you. The truth is out there. It isn’t moonbeams, it’s flesh and blood, and this is the best chance I’ve ever had,  _ we’ve _ ever had, to find it.”

She reached up and smoothed her palm over the scruff on his cheek. His passion was the thing that drew her in from the day she’d first set foot in his basement office. “If anybody can find the truth Mulder, I know it’s you.”

“Not without help.” His thumb feathered over her arm. “I’d have gone crazy a long time ago if not for you.”

“Sorry to break the news, but you were batshit crazy way before I met you.” She smiled. “Spooky.”

He let out a low groan. “Now I definitely know you’re drunk.”

Her laugh was cut off before it ever escaped her. She licked her thumb and swiped at a spot of dried blood on his neck. She remembered what he’d done, and the body waiting in his apartment, though neither of them would dare say it out loud. His shoulders stiffened while she erased the evidence. 

She rested her chin on his shoulder, wrapped her arms around his body. As a medical doctor, taking a life was the antithesis of everything she stood for. As an FBI agent, she knew it was sometimes necessary to sacrifice one life in order to save another.

“I’m so sorry.” She wove her fingers through the silky fine hairs at the back of his head.

“For what?” He leaned back, smoothing his hand around her waist where it fit so perfectly.

“For—everything.” She struggled to find the words. “Everything you’ve done for me.  _ Because _ of me.”

“If anybody should be apologizing, Scully, it’s me.” He curled her hair behind her ear, mirroring the way she’d held his own face moments ago. “I couldn’t stop them when they took you the first time. Now I have a chance to make things right. I’m not going to let what they did take you for good.”

_ You have to tell him. _

“What if it’s already too late?” she whispered.

His arms tightened around her. “I refuse to believe that.”

Scully’s breath trembled as she tried to hold back her tears. She rested her forehead against her partner’s, trying to ease his own shaking. If anyone could manifest any kind of outcome through sheer stubbornness alone, it was this man. He was infuriating and so precious to her all at the same time.

“Oh, Mulder—” The rest of her words ended with a choked out sob.

“Scully.” He traced her lips with his thumb. Hazel eyes searched hers, saying so much without saying anything at all. She fed everything she was feeling, everything she wanted into her own gaze, and closed the distance between them. 

He inhaled a sharp breath when her lips touched his. They were exactly as soft as they looked. She traced her tongue across the pout of his lower lip, pulling it into her own mouth.

“Scully,” he moaned.

She slipped her hand under his shirt, pressing her palm to the warmth of his belly. He wasn’t breathing. His hands flexed at her hip. She pulled back and opened her eyes. His breath started again.

“You sure you want this?” he asked.

“This. You. All of it.” She ironed out the worry lines across his forehead with her fingertips.

“I need you.” His voice was hoarse and strained with emotion. He rested his head under her chin and she cradled his face against her chest.

“I know.” She buried her nose in his hair. “I’m here.”

In one motion he scooped her up and carried her to her darkened bedroom. He spread her out on the bed, and toed his sneakers off before he climbed up beside her. They kissed again, more urgently this time. It woke things deep inside her core that she hadn’t felt in such a long time. Too long.

They nuzzled and explored each other, tongues and fingers everywhere. The scrape of his scruff against her face was the best kind of sting. He reached behind her, tossing extra pillows into the floor.

“I’ll never understand why you have so many pillows.” He mumbled between kisses.

“I’ll never understand why you don’t even have a bed.”

He leaned back on his knees, yanking his shirt over his head. “Touché, Agent Scully.”

“Need I remind you of the Bureau’s policy about fraternizing with other agents?” She wiggled out of her slacks.

“Fuck the Bureau.”

“No, Mulder.” She grabbed for him, bringing him back for another kiss. “Fuck me.”

“Jesus,” he groaned.

Then his hand was up under her shirt, unhooking her bra in one deft move. He grasped her breast in his palm while she spread her knees and ground her hips into him. His hardness strained behind the denim fortress holding it in. Heat flooded her center. As much as she wanted to rush to feel him inside her, she also wanted it to last.

The same passion he carried in the rest of his life was no different in this situation. Every move he made was filled with confidence. There was no hesitation or questioning glance when he pushed her shirt and bra up, and took her hardened nipple into his mouth. She arched her shoulders, letting out a breathless cry when he used his teeth. He repeated the motion.

She gripped his hair between her fingers, keeping his head in place while she shoved more of herself into his mouth.

“Yes.” She squeezed her eyes shut.

He moved to the other side, repeating the sharp tug and nip of his teeth. Scully moaned underneath him. The weight of his body crushed and delighted her. He hooked his finger into her underwear and she lifted her hips. In one tug, and a kick of her feet they were off. His mouth landed back on hers as she scooted down to meet his hips again.

“Do you have a condom?” He hovered over her, lips swollen, eyes anxious.

“We don’t need one.” She gazed up at him, not wanting to go in that direction. “I can’t—”

His eyelids shuttered and he hung his head. “I’m sorry.”

“Stop.” She grabbed his face in both of her hands. “Mulder, look at me.”

He glanced up with hooded lids, eyes tortured with angst.

“They’ve taken so much already. Please don’t let them have this, too.” She smoothed her hand down his bare back. “It’s only us. Right now.”

A small sound escaped his throat and he kissed her again. All the terrible things they’d suffered over the past four years melted away. They fumbled through the rest of their clothes until there was nothing left between them but skin and heat, and ragged breaths.

Scully reached down and grasped his length in her hand. He was already dripping and so was she. Guiding his head along her opening, her body clenched down in anticipation.

She pulled in a few shaking breaths as she forced herself to relax.

Mulder huffed a blast of air out of his own lungs and pressed his forehead against hers. “I feel like a Goddamned teenager again.”

“Me too.” She smiled a little and her face flushed even hotter, if that was possible. “It’s been. . . awhile.”

“Take your time.” He traced his finger across her cheek, staring into her eyes, making her feel seen in a way she’d never experienced with anyone else before.

She placed him in the right spot, then lifted her knees. His tip slipped in. She dug her nails into his arms and squeezed her eyes shut, nearly coming right then.

“You okay?” he asked.

“Mmm.” Her eyes watered with need. “I don’t want it to be over yet.”

He inched in deeper. She gasped.

“Hey, I ain’t a one shot kinda guy, G-woman,” he drawled. “You think I can’t reload and go another round?”

“Oh, my God, Mulder.” She laughed and rolled her eyes.

He pulled out, then thrust into her all the way.

“Oh! My God, Mulder!”

“That’s what I like to hear.” He grinned.

Scully threw her head back and let loose while he rode her. For once, not giving a rat’s ass what the neighbors thought. After a while his strokes slowed and deepened. She could feel him up against her innermost parts, a dull ache with each thrust that was the most pleasurable kind of pain. 

Her rhythm faltered.

“Mulder,” she whimpered.

He opened his eyes and peered down at her, smoothing a strand of hair out of her face. He leaned down and kissed her forehead so tenderly it brought tears to her eyes.

“It’s okay,” he whispered. “Let go, Dana.”

Sparks lit behind her eyelids as her body tightened around him. She held her breath and froze until the waves hit her and she released the air from her lungs in a shout. He held still while she came, then rode out the rest of the orgasm with her, only taking another few strokes before his heat rushed into her. He collapsed, resting his cheek on her chest while she ran her fingers idly through his hair. 

She dozed off, her mind blessedly free of all thoughts and worries. Then, she woke to the feel of his lithe fingers massaging her clit, his tongue gently circling her bare breast. Moaning softly, curling into his body, reaching for him in the darkness, wanting to be filled again in the way only he could manage.

They went slower. Taking time to explore and experiment. Finding ways to draw out new sounds and movements from each other, until they were sated again.

Scully woke to the mire of morning light seeping through her wooden blinds along with the persistent ring of the phone. It took her mind a few extra seconds to wake up, so deep and satisfying was the sleep she’d fallen into. Something she hadn’t experienced in so long she couldn’t even remember. 

The light movement and the warm body in the bed next to her brought enough back. She smiled and picked up the phone.

“Scully.”

“Special Agent Dana Scully?” A man’s no-nonsense voice came through the other end of the line.

“Yes?” She eased up, familiar with the bureaucratic tone of another law-enforcement officer.

“I’m Detective Morgan with the Alexandria PD. You’re listed as the contact for Special Agent Fox Mulder—his partner, is that correct?”

“Yes.” She gripped the edge of the bed with her free hand, as the rest of the evening drifted back to her. “Is. . . um, is something the matter?”

“I’d like for you to come down to his apartment. We’re going to need you to confirm an I.D.”

Simply hearing the words was enough to set her heart thudding in her chest. She turned in the bed, needing to know that last night hadn’t been a dream, that she hadn’t woken up to some kind of living nightmare.

Mulder’s chest rose and fell softly. His arm draped loose over the covers.

“Okay.” She licked her dry lips. “I’m on my way.”

  
  



End file.
